Way With Words
by thisislandgirl
Summary: Slash NickWarrick Only Nicky knew that fluently spoken Spanish could make him come undone, and only Nicky knew what that heavy accent could do to him.


**Way With Words**

**Fandom/Pairing: **CSI- Nick/Warrick

**Rating: NC-17**

**Warning:** PWP,M/M sex, and bad Spanish

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, nor do I speak Spanish (see Author's Note)

**Summary: **Only Nicky knew how that fluently spoken Spanish could make him come undone, and only Nicky knew what that heavy rolling accent could do to him.

**A/N: **Okay, blame this on highstriker's torso porn, Nick speaking Spanish in "Snakes", and Freddy Fender's "Before the Next Teardrop Falls" (which is the song listed by the way). Between the three I never really stood a chance of not writing this! XD And like I mention before, I don't speak Spanish. The translations are from BabelFish so blame them if they aren't accurate. And the lyric translations are from numerous lyric sites, so blame them as well. lol

(blah) indicates translation

** O O O **

_If he brings you happiness  
Then I wish you all the best  
It's your happiness that matters most of all  
But if he ever breaks your heart  
If the teardrops ever start  
I'll be there before the next teardrop falls_

They were the first words he heard as he pulled into the driveway. Nick was cooking again he guessed. All the windows in the house were open, the old country music spilling out into the streets. He smirked as he heard Nick singing along just like he always did when he was alone, or thought he was alone. His voice wasn't bad when he sang in English, but it sounded a whole lot better when he sang in Spanish. Like he was doing now.

_Si te quire de verdad _(Though it hurts to let you go)_  
Y te da felicidad _(Darling I want you to know)

Warrick smirked again as he entered the kitchen to see Nick swaying to the music as he belted out the lines.

_Te deseo lo mas bueno pa'los dos_ (That I'll stand by you if ever you should call)

He couldn't resist coming up behind Nick, wrapping his arms around the swaying waist and nuzzling the back of his neck. Only Nicky knew how that fluently spoken Spanish could make him come undone, and only Nicky knew what that heavy rolling accent could do to him. So it was no wonder that even though he'd had one of the longest shifts, he was suddenly in the mood.

Nick let out a little gasp, but after feeling a certain part of Warrick's anatomy paying attention, he continued on singing as if nothing had ever happened.

_Pero si te hace llorar_ (And if I should ever hear)

_A mime puedes hablar _(That he made you shed a tear)_  
Y estare contigo cuando treste estas _(I'll be there before the next teardrop falls)

Warrick sighed deeply before he turned Nick around in his arms. "Hey babe," was all he could mutter before he pulled Nick into a slow, enticing kiss. It was all lips at first, gentle and undemanding. But as the music continued, Warrick's body pressed a little closer. And when they grew closer, so did their need. Warrick tilted his head just so, sliding his tongue along Nick's lip before it was invited in. He felt more than heard Nick moan in response and was encouraged deeper.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there in the kitchen, re-exploring every crevice and plane of each other's mouth, but it was long enough for him to realize that Nick might have planned this all along. The music died but was immediately replaced by Freddy Fender's voice once again, the same smooth Spanish pouring out of the speakers. Warrick broke away from the kiss then, pinning Nick's body between him and the counter, as he tried his best to scowl.

"Tease," he whispered in response to Nick's grin. But Warrick didn't care if it was a set up or not. His lips descended once again, heading straight for Nick's mouth, but pulling away at the last second, aiming for his neck instead. The groan of frustration quickly turned to one of pleasure as he suckled that sensitive little spot just below Nick's ear.

"Warrick," Nick muttered, his voice slightly slurred with pleasure. "Let's head-" but his words were cut off by a finger pressing against his lips.

Warrick just shook his head in amusement. "Spanish, Nicky. Spanish." Then his lips were once again continuing their path of kisses from Nick's ear, down his throat and up the other side.

"_Cama. Ahora_." (Bed. Now.) Nick muttered. His eyes dropped closed and his head fell back at the continued assault on the sensitive skin of his neck. And Warrick, though rusty in Spanish, was more than happy to oblige the more than obvious request. He pulled Nick away from the counter, never once breaking contact as they maneuvered through the house until they landed on the bed.

"Take off your shirt, Nicky." Warrick broke his lips away long enough to mutter the simple command, his fingers already pulling at the hem of his own. Then it was bare chest against bare chest, lips against lips, and roaming hands. They moved in perfect harmony with each other, their bodies aligning in just the right places. Nick's groping hands eventually found their buckles, working them simultaneously as Warrick's head dropped down to his chest, warm, wet lips moving over his nipples and down his sternum.

"Oh, Warrick" Nick arched up off the bed as one nipple was slowly tortured, then the other. Finally having Warrick's belt undone, he worked the man's pants down until he had access to Warrick's cock. _"¿Usted me tomará, Warrick? Ahora tómeme."_

Warrick shiver at the words. (Will you take me, Warrick? Take me now.) He nuzzled the soft hair trailing down from Nick's navel before he dared to peek up at Nick. What he saw stole his breath away. Nick's head was thrown back, his skin flushed, eyes closed with his lips parted, each panted breath creating a little moisture on that full, pouting bottom lip. He couldn't resist reaching up for one more kiss before he muttered, "Not yet, my love. Patience."

He then slid back down the bed, hooking his thumbs in the belt loops of Nick's jeans and sliding them down the thin hips dangerously slow. His eyes feasted on every inch of new skin revealed, and his lips tasted it, following the seductive curve of muscle down his hip almost to Nick's cock before he turned away and followed the other. His hands slid up and down the newly revealed legs starting from his ankles and slowly sliding up to the insides of Nick's thighs. With each pass of his hands Nick's mouth opened wider, his legs falling open.

"Please, Warrick. Please." Nick's hands blindly reached for Warrick but never finding him. Warrick was off the bed, removing his own clothes. And he couldn't help stepping back and admiring the beautiful body that lay before him. Nick was never more open and vulnerable than he was at that moment, panting and moaning in need, his body splayed open, his most private regions revealed in all their glory. It gave Warrick a little thrill to know that he had done that. He was the only one that could do that.

He climbed back onto the bed, straddling Nick as he leaned down to once again capture those swollen lips. His hands, with the deftness of an experienced lover, reached over to the nightstand pulling out what was needed. Never breaking the kiss, Warrick slid two lubed fingers between Nick's legs, dancing a slow circle around him before slipping inside. Nick's hips pushed own to meet them, a soft moan escaping him.

"_Más, Warrick. Oh por favor más._" (More, Warrick. Oh please more.) And Warrick complied, pushing his fingers further inside and brushing that tender spot. Nick's hips arched, his lips breaking from Warrick's as he let out a near sob of pleasure.

He could feel Nick's precum wetting their stomachs and knew Nick wasn't going to last much longer. So giving that spot one last nudge, he pulled out, quickly preparing his own leaking erection. Aligning their bodies, Warrick reached down once again, pushing into Nick as he did so. Their bodies and their lips met at the same moment, nothing between them.

Warrick gently rocked his hips, loving how perfectly he fit between Nick's legs. They were shallow, gentle thrusts, but they were well aimed, brushing over that spot again and again. Nick's moans were relentless as he tried to drawn in air and kiss Warrick at the same time. He soon abandoned the air, as pleasure was much higher on his list at the moment. And every time Warrick would pull out a little, Nick would clamp down, squeezing Warrick's cock as he squeezed his muscles.

"_Ámeme. Lléneme. Termíneme. Tómeme Warrick. Tómeme sobre el borde._" (Love me. Fill me. Complete me. Take me, Warrick. Take me over the edge.) And Warrick did, removing one hand from where it was entwined with Nick's to grasp the man's leaking cock. With two pulls, Nick was gasping as he slid over the edge. "_Te quiero_," the only words he could manage to whisper as waves of pleasure consumed him. (I love you.)

And as Nick was consumed, so was Warrick. He let go completely, following Nick into oblivion. And they stayed like that, bodies joined and limbs intertwined, as the music floated through the house.

_I'll be there anytime  
You need me by your side  
To drive away every teardrop that you cried_

And if he ever leaves you blue  
Just remember, I love you …


End file.
